


All Things Must End

by cracklesnaple



Series: the fall of a hero [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Gore, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Minecraft Realism, Minor Injuries, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Realistic Minecraft, Scars, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracklesnaple/pseuds/cracklesnaple
Summary: It's finally time for the final battle against Dream. Tommy and his family prepare for this last fight. He will not stop until he gets his happy ending.(this work is part of a series!)
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), all platonic bby
Series: the fall of a hero [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036035
Comments: 30
Kudos: 307





	All Things Must End

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that this fic is about the characters played by the cc's and that it's all roleplay, they're all friends irl. 
> 
> yooo! another long one for the finale!! I hope you all enjoy! <3  
> [playlist for the fic!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4zcWofQLfmQDQ2lYklN8RU?si=DYV1t2EdTsCIBm7kUAhgsg)

There were four people crowding him the second those words left his mouth, two hybrids, one human, and a ghost. All of them wore concerned expressions - all except Ghostbur, who just looked more confused than anything. Tommy dragged himself up from where he had fallen on his hands and knees. The fall had no doubt bruised his knees when they collided with the porch and had upset the fragile and bruised skin of his ankle.

Tommy hissed as he stood up and Ranboo rushed to support him when his ankle threatened to buckle under the weight. “Shit,” he swore as the group ambled back into the cottage - the ram gazed back at them with an uninterested scowl, how the animal was capable of that Tommy didn’t know but he had more pressing concerns. “This week just keeps getting better and better.”

He waved off Ranboo’s hands once they got inside and sank heavily into the couch.

“What was that?” Ranboo’s staticky voice asked from his right and he glanced over. His white and black brows were furrowed, elongated ears pinned to his head and his hands twisted nervously together. Tommy offered the enderman hybrid a hollow smile.

“That was Dream kindly giving me a warning,” he replied. He shucked off his leather boots to assess the damage to his ankle. Thankfully the skin was a little bruised but nothing more. The twisting, ugly scars from the dragon’s acid were uncomfortable to look at and his nerves twinged in phantom pain. There were a couple harsh intakes of breath and Tommy looked over before remembering this was the first time that his family had seen any of his new scars.

“Toms?” Phil’s voice was horrified, his face ashen and sickly looking at the sight of raised and red scar that enveloped half of his foot and up to his mid-calf. Tommy wasn’t all that bothered by it - it was nothing compared to the horrific gash across his stomach that no one would ever see if he had a choice in the matter - but he would admit that it wasn’t the prettiest image.

He shoved their concerns away, shoving his boot back on and covering up the scarring. “That’s a story for another day.” None of them seemed content to leave it at that. Phil was still taken-aback, Ranboo’s eyes were glossy with unshed tears and Techno had gone unearthly still, his fists clenched tight at his sides. “Don’t worry,” Tommy stressed. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

There was a tense moment of silence before Technoblade broke it. “What did Dream say?”

Tommy, thankful for the turn of conversation, answered. “Just the usual bullshit. ‘You’re pathetic, I’m gonna kill all your family, I’m a dick.’ You’d think this guy would get some better one liners.” Humor would always be his fallback when he was uncomfortable. That, and being as loud as possible but Tommy didn’t have enough energy to fall back into the boisterous boy he once was. “Or make them interesting, at least. It’s the most he could do for giving me a giant fucking headache to deal with.”

Phil came to stand by Tommy’s side and rested a hand on his shoulder. The touch sent prickles down his nerves and he had to grit his teeth to stop from flinching away. His nerves were too raw to be around people right now, his emotions shot through the roof.

“Why don’t you get some sleep and we’ll talk more when you wake up?” Phil suggested and the part of him that was exhausted beyond belief yelled at him to take the offer. The rational part of him, however, that knew they had run out of time won the argument. Tommy sighed, sinking further into the leather of the couch.

“It’s alright. I’m all good, Dadza,” Tommy picked himself off the furniture and made his way over the table, papers still covered the entire top of it. “We’ve got work to do and we don’t have time to bitch and moan.”

The others in the room all exchanged glances at the subdued but stubborn response. The seconds were stretched thin before they made their way to where Tommy was standing. Their conversation lasted for a couple more hours until all of them were too tired and burnt out to continue arguing any longer.

Tommy watched from the kitchen as Technoblade stormed out of the cottage, stating he needed to blow off steam before doing anything else. He knew his brother wasn’t angry necessarily, that he was upset at the situation itself and the fact that Dream had gotten away with so much for so long, but seeing the spark in those red eyes and the way his tusks seemed to curl sinisterly struck a deep-seated fear inside him. There was something so terrifying and unknowable about the champion of the Blood God and Tommy wondered what it was like having to deal with that level of bloodlust and need for revenge every day.

He knew what it was like to have an elevated sense of justice - that overwhelming and suffocating need for justice and the feeling of isolation no matter how many people are around him. The aspects of Clara’s control were heightened within himself so it was no wonder that Tommy was so focused on defeating Dream once and for all. Tommy would not be able to rest until the man who haunted him was gone. After that - if he was even able to defeat Dream - he could focus on other issues, on mending his family and helping other people that were going through the same thing he was.

Phil shuffled upstairs, most likely to his room and Tommy was left alone with Ranboo. Ghostbur had run off sometime during their discussion with a half-there goodbye and the ram had disappeared with him.

“Do you have to do this?” Ranboo’s voice was hushed, barely heard above the crackling of fire. Tommy knew what he meant, he could read the anxiety in his friend’s slouched posture, his inability to look him in the eyes - though that was more normal than it had been when Tommy left. “You don’t _need_ to fight Dream.”

Tommy pulled his friend to him, wrapping the enderman in a tight hug. It was awkward since, like every enderman, Ranboo was ridiculously tall and lanky - not to mention he hadn’t been taking care of himself since Tommy left so he was too skinny. Even though Tommy was taller than average himself, it was nothing compared to the spindly legs of his friends but he didn’t let that deter him from comforting his friend.

“If we don’t stop Dream none of us will be able to live our lives,” He brushed through Ranboo’s thick monochrome hair as the hybrid clung to him. Deep violet particles sparked from Ranboo’s skin, a sign of how affected he was by the whole situation and his fingers and arms tingled from the static coming off the boy in waves. “I wish you didn’t have to deal with this, but I do have to do this. If I don’t nobody will and Dream’s tyranny needs to stop.

“But, hey!” Tommy pulled the boy back so he could look at mismatched eyes. There were tears in the corners of Ranboo’s eyes, the saltwater sizzling everytime the droplets met skin. “Once this is over we can focus on fixing your memory, yeah?”

The hybrid’s fuzz-tipped ears were pinned backwards and his eyes were glossy as he nodded dejectedly. “Don’t get hurt?” It’s more of a question than a statement and Tommy’s glad that Ranboo wasn’t asking him to promise something he couldn’t keep so he scoffed lightly.

“I’m TommyInnit! Who could hurt me?” The false bravado was something that Tommy knew intimately, it was what he fell back on whenever his emotions became too much and he had to put on a show for the ones around him. He was sure Ranboo knew what he was doing but the words were comforting to the both of them. Ranboo laughed, a small, wet sound.

“Now,” Tommy tugged on Ranboo’s wrist and led them to the kitchen where they had stashed the potions and other various materials from Technoblade’s vault. “Want to help me prepare?” And Ranboo nodded.

The sun was pelting down on him, rays pelting down at him with an annoying persistence. Sweat beaded across his forehead and his skin was boiling underneath his armor and clothes. He was perched on a hill behind the white house in L’Manburg. The backdrop of his old nation stretched out across the horizon. Tall buildings and floating lanterns covered up the scar caused by a madman. Even though Tommy had just been to the nation a few days ago when he met up with Ranboo, the sight still caused his heart to ache. But he couldn’t let his thoughts wander, he had to keep his focus.

Deep purple netherite protected his body, the rare metal was surprisingly light, even lighter than the diamond armor he had used during the war, but it did nothing to cool him down. Beneath that, he wore a black turtleneck to protect from the metal of the armor and a pair of cloth pants. A sword was sheathed in a scabbard strapped to his waist, his bow and quiver were resting on his back. He had multiple daggers hidden across his body just in case he was in a pinch. All in all, it truly did feel like he was going back to war.

Tommy guessed that wasn’t too far off the mark seeing how he was decked out in armor and weapons waiting for his enemy to make the first move. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long for said enemy to show his face - or mask but the thought was the same. Three sets of footsteps emerged from the forest that stretched behind Tommy and the boy stood up to meet them.

Dream was in the middle, looking every bit of the supervillain that he seemed determined to be. Netherite clung to his form, looking almost black in the shadows of the trees. A bright green cloak was strapped across his shoulders, lined with golden threads and chains. His porcelain mask was chipped around the edges, evidence of their quick fight in the rotting kingdom. The sight of him would’ve been intimidating if Tommy didn’t think about how much of a pompous ass Dream looked in full netherite and a cloak when it was a billion degrees outside.

Beside him stood Sapnap and George, the former looked surprisingly uncomfortable and not at all like the pyromaniac he was during the war for independence and the latter looked as blank and emotionless as ever. George’s goggles were pulled tight over his eyes, the black surface reflected the sunlight and stung Tommy’s eyes when he tried to look at them. Both were donned in full netherite armor as well, hands clutching the hilts of their swords as they gazed at Tommy.

Though Tommy was now outnumbered one to three, he didn’t feel nervous and stood tall. He could feel Clara’s presence with him, the tattoo on his wrist warmed and pulsed as if the goddess herself was standing with him. The string of the bow clutched in his hands shocked his skin in soothing bursts of static, the black of the wood seemingly endless in the light of the sun.

“Nice getup,” Dream greeted, a sneer evident in his words. Tommy bristled at the implications of the words, not liking the subtle stab at his family.

“Nice mask, bitch,” he quipped back, referencing the shards of porcelain that were missing. The cracks gave way to the edge of a freckled jaw, lined with thin scars and the curling edge of a frown.

Dream crept closer to the boy, metal boots somehow silent against the dying grass, but the other two figures stayed put. A black bow was drawn at the footsteps, a black-tipped arrow poised at Dream’s heart. The magic in the bow thrummed against Tommy’s hands, pulsing with power and promise. The man stopped but didn’t raise his hands from where they rested on the hilt of an axe, Dream’s preferred weapon of brutality.

He watched as Dream tilted his head, a gesture he recognized as mocking. “Where’s your family, Tommy?” Dream glanced around dramatically, looking for people that weren’t here. “Seems like even they know how useless you are, how much of a wasted space your presence is. Tell me,” the man drew closer until the metal tipped arrow pressed against unyielding netherite and Tommy could feel his breath in his face. “How does it feel knowing that everyone you loved has left you?”

Despite himself, Tommy’s hands trembled at the words, age old insecurities and trauma surfacing at the worst moment. It would be so easy to shift the arrow to a chink in Dream’s armor but his muscles would not move, wouldn’t let Tommy take the risk of angering Dream when he was so close. Pale blue eyes narrowed, sinking into a deeper color his anger rose.

“Shut up,” Tommy seethed, knuckles whitening as his grip tightened on the weapon. “You don’t know a goddamned thing about me.”

Dream’s chuckle was incredibly eerie in the still surroundings. The area around them seemed to recognize the tension of the group. There were no birds singing in the distance, no wind whistling through the trees and grass beneath their feet. The world around them held its breath as the man’s laughter carried.

“I don’t know anything about you?” Dream’s voice dripped insincerity and manipulation. “I know you make attachments too easily and that they always come back to bite you. I know that you put others ahead of you but never get any credit for that. I know how quickly everyone is to turn their back on you. See, Tommy,” he leaned in closer, his words a dangerous whisper now. The bow in Tommy’s hands shook and the weapon threatened to tumble out of his grip. “I know everything about you.”

Tommy stared at the porcelain mask on the other’s face and reigned back his anger and the anxious panic. He couldn’t afford to get overwhelmed now, not when this was the only chance he would get at finally getting rid of Dream once and for all.

“You sound pretty sure of yourself, bitch boy.” Tommy snarled. “You must be feeling pretty confident in yourself being three to one. Not to mention all the fuckery going on with yourself in general.” Out of the corner of his pale blue eyes, he saw the other two members of the self proclaimed “Dream Team” glance at each other. It seemed it was his turn for a bit of manipulation.

“Oh?” he started, his voice lilting into a teasing question. “He hasn’t told you what he is yet? Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” Tommy could imagine Dream’s venomously green eyes narrowing behind his unsettling mask. “You’re leader over here is god-blessed, and by the goddess of luck at that. I know, I know,” he continued when Sapnap and George’s faces were blank in their confusion. “It doesn’t sound like much but! When paired with the powers of an Admin, it turns into a whole pot of shit. Dream could’ve stopped Mars from dying, Sapnap. He could’ve prevented the Pet War from ever happening and then you wouldn’t have lost one of your lives. Says a lot about who he is that he wouldn’t step in to help one of his best friends out, doesn’t it?

“And George,” Dream’s muscles were coiled, tensing with every word out of Tommy’s mouth and the boy was surprised that he had gotten this far without being stopped. “Do you honestly think you can call Dream a friend? After stripping away your status for no reason and reinstating a traitor instead? When he’s said repeatedly that the only thing he actually cares about are my discs? Does someone like that deserve your unwavering support? It seems like he’s more likely to abandon you at a drop of a ha-”

Tommy was shoved to the ground, a growl invading his ears as Dream collided with him. His back slammed into the ground, forcing out all the air in his lungs and his bow was scattered out of his hold. Fingers gripped his throat, the leather of Dream’s gloves seared against his throat. Tommy struggled, bucking desperately against the man’s weight while his body screamed for oxygen.

“You’re a fucking _pest_ , Tommy!” Dream spat, thumbs digging deeper into the middle of his throat. His throat spasmed, trachea constricted. The mark of his burned but he could barely feel it, pins and needles creeping up his appendages and something thrashed against the barriers of his mind. “I thought about letting you out easy but you don’t deserve that. You need to be taught a final lesson to not meddle in things you don’t understand.”

“I understand _everything_ ,” Tommy managed to struggle out even as his muscles weakened. His fingernails clawed desperately at the netherite adorned to Dream, searching for any chinks in the armor, for anything to regain the upper hand. Black and white dots invaded his vision and his choking gasps filled the air. Sharpened nails scratched across the unprotected skin of Dream’s throat in a last ditch attempt. Blood pooled underneath his fingernails and dripped onto his chest but all he got in return was a grunt of pain.

“Get the fuck off my son!” Something struck Dream in the back, forcing him off of Tommy and the boy could finally breathe again.. Tommy gasped in breaths as quickly as he could, hacking into his fist. Blood roared through his ears and his vision swam and fell onto his elbows. Through spiraling eyes, Tommy was able to make out a figure with giant wings that he would know anywhere. His family had finally decided to make their entrance, fashionably late as always.

Phil roared at Dream from his perch atop a horse and Technoblade was at his side atop of Carl. Technoblade dropped down from his saddle, netherite boots hit the ground in a loud thud. Even from the distance, Tommy recognized the fire in Phil’s eyes, the pain at the thought of losing yet another son so soon. George and Sapnap had been pushed forward at Phil’s powerful wing flap and were righting themselves as they both drew their weapons.

Dream and Tommy stumbled to their feet at the same time and Tommy could see the indent of two hoof marks on the back of Dream’s armor. Tommy’s legs struggled under his weight, still deprived of oxygen. A quick glance to the side showed that his bow was only inches away from Dream’s feet and a small smile creeped onto his face despite the burning pain of his throat.

“Ah, the cavalry finally arrives,” Dream drawled from beside him, not sounding any bit as affected by the recent events as Tommy was. Ever the master at self-control. Well, usually that was. “I was wondering how long it would take. Though it seems you’re down one pathetic dog.”

Tommy snarled, words of defense for Ranboo already making their way up his throat before he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. His head whipped around but there was no one behind him. Before he could grow paranoid, a soothing voice whispered in his ear.

 _“Do not give him more ammunition,”_ Clara whispered through their bond. Tommy took a deep breath, hands clenched at his side as his eyes were still narrowed on the smug smile of Dream’s. _“Remain steadfast. I believe in you, my champion.”_

“Your reign of terror is over, Dream,” Technoblade’s deep, monotone voice rumbled out, a hand rested on the hilt of his sword and Tommy saw the protruding edge of his brother’s axe.. He stood next to Phil who slid off of his horse. “This is the last time you’ll be able to hurt my brothers!”

Dream’s lips curled into a smirk, only visible through the cracks of the white mask. “Did you think I wouldn’t bring backup? I’m always ten steps ahead of you, Tommy.” With those words, multiple figures stepped out from behind the buildings behind him. He swiveled around, pointing out the emergence of Punz, Ponk, Bad, and Skeppy. It would seem that Techno’s theories were correct. All the better for them. Though it seemed as if none of them were truly thrilled to be there, they all wore similar blank looks as George and Sapnap did.

“All you have to do is give yourself up, Tommy,” Dream turned to him, the blak eyes of the mask felt as if they were burning through his armor and skin. “Do you really want Phil to die for your mistakes? Or for Techno to lose another one of his lives trying to protect your worthless ass?”

Did he? Tommy had walked into this battle with his familiar facade of bravado, but was he really willing to let his family risk themselves just to save him? He looked back towards the imposing figures of the last remaining members of his family. Both Techno and Phil had readily agreed to help in this fight, but the darker parts of his mind couldn’t help but wonder if they were doing this out of pity. If they were setting him up so they could finally be rid of him once and for all.

His eyes flickered to the bow at Dream’s feet, wishing for the grounding feeling of the runes beneath his hands. Dream followed his line of sight, smirk growing wider and his posture loosened. He thought he had the upper hand now. Tommy watched as the admin crouched down to pick up the black and purple glow. Magic sparked beneath his fingers in a direct link to the activation of a rune on the bow, but it was too small for anyone else to feel.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, you bastard,” Tommy seethed, teeth grinding together painfully, nails bit into his palm.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Dream teased as he turned over the weapon in his hands. He examined the purple marking while everyone else watched in baited breath, the signal for battle having not been sounded. Gloved fingers smoothed the body of the bow and possessiveness rose through Tommy. The sight of someone else touching the weapon given to him by his goddess was nauseating, but it had to be done. “Not so tough without your pretty weapon, huh?”

“I like to think it’s doing a good job where it’s at,” Tommy replied. He stepped closer to Dream, who didn’t appear threatened enough to stop his movements. “Actually, I counted on you picking it up so thanks for proving my theory that you’re a fucking idiot. See, the thing is, Dream,” He was only a few feet away from the man now and Tommy found satisfaction in the surge of power he felt. “You think you’re ten steps ahead of me, but you’ve made one fatal mistake. You always underestimate me. I know you think I’m an idiot, I know that basically everyone in this nation thinks I’m an idiot, but you’ve all forgotten who I was raised by.

“I was raised by gods and kings, Dream,” Tommy smirked victoriously at the minute shake of Dream’s hands from where they gripped his bow. “I’ve led soldiers through more wars than most men see in a lifetime and I’ve defeated beasts that haunt your worst nightmares. So,” he leaned in close to Dream, a reversal of their earlier position, “If you think you’re ten steps ahead of me, then I’m a hundred ahead of you.”

The man was silent, seemingly shocked quiet at Tommy’s deadly tone. It was a part of him that Tommy didn’t show often, preferring his loud and boisterous demeanor instead. But nothing would ever get rid of the years spent on the streets, of learning how to fend for himself in a monster-infested world. The years after that, when Phil and Wilbur had found him and took him in and then introduced him to his new brother, Technoblade had changed his life for the better. He might not be the embodiment of the Blood God, or a siren with his words, but he was TommyInnit and he’d be damned if he let anyone take that away.

Dream’s sudden laughter cut through the silence like an explosion, only to be cut off by a series of coughs. The fit only lasted a few quick moments before he shook it off and focused onto the boy in front of him. “You think you’re so smart?” he taunted. “Just because you have Philza and Technoblade to back you up? They obviously took you in because they felt sorry for you! You’ll never be as talented as Wilbur or as skilled as Technoblade!”

“You’re right,” Tommy agreed easily. “I can’t command armies with my words alone and I can’t take them down with a single blow. But, I’ll tell you what, I’m a damn good businessman. I’ve been outsmarting and swindling people since I could talk. And, if there’s one thing I learned from Wilbur, it’s that words are more powerful than violence.”

Dream’s hands twitched, annoyance painting his posture and his words. “What the hell are you on about? If you’re trying to stall it’s not working.”

Tommy cocked his head to the side and plastered a fake, meaningful look of concentration onto his face. “It’s not? Because, it seems to me like you’re letting me talk for a long time.”

The admin opened his mouth to retort but another fit of coughing took over him, this time more violent than the first. Tommy’s bow tumbled out of Dream’s grip and landed back onto the ground. Dream grasped weakly at the armor on his chest and his breaths rattled through painful coughs.

“What’s wrong with him?” Sapnap’s voice shouted desperately at the same time George’s did. They were running forward and only stopped when they were next to Dream.

“He miscalculated,” Technoblade answered for him, his voice much closer than it had been. Tommy glanced around to see both his brother and father flanked behind him. The other four had moved closer too, called in by the state Dream was in.

Sapnap jerked his head around so quick it made Tommy’s muscles hurt just watching and he glared at the three of them. “What the hell does that mean?”

“It means Dream didn’t account for everything like he thought he had,” Tommy answered, watching as the man in question fell to his knees, vision no doubt swimming as his body refused to let in oxygen. It seemed fitting, to Tommy, that Dream was going through the same thing he had just put the boy through. Karma and all that.

Tommy kneeled down as well. He heard swords unsheathe around him but Tommy knew that his family would look after him, intrusive thoughts be damned. “While Dream here may be god-blessed,” he started, his blue eyes drilling into the blank ones of the porcelain mask and Dream choked and sputtered. Black lines started to trail up visible skin, poison settling into his bloodstream. “I was chosen as a champion. By the goddess of justice no less.

“It’s funny,” Tommy mused. “I used to be so scared of you. I was convinced that you were the worst thing I had ever met, more powerful than my brother even. Then I fought the Ender Dragon and realized you are nothing more than a parasite infecting these lands. A persistent one, no doubt, but not an intelligent one.”

“Please,” Dream coughed out, voice scratchy from the damage on his throat and he grabbed at Tommy’s arm. “You’ve punished me enough!”

A surprised laugh tore through Tommy at that. “ _Enough_?” he repeated, more than a little hysterical. “You’ve tortured me since the day me and Wilbur arrived and you’ve never stopped! You tore down what little happiness we had left and then tore through my brother’s mind until he was convinced that blowing up his own nation and then dying was necessary! You manipulated a child into throwing out his best friend! Not to mention all the shit you’ve done to everyone else! So, no, Dream. You haven’t suffered enough and I refuse to help you.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy saw Sapnap try to lunge for him before an arrow embedded itself in the space between the armor’s chest piece and shoulder. Sapnap stumbled back and no one else made a move to get closer to the pair.

“Please,” Sapnap cried, words lanced with pain from the arrow. “He needs help! He’s going to die if you don’t help him!”

Tommy ignored him. He hadn’t realized how loyal Sapnap was to a man that had cut out all attachments. Dream was still desperately trying to gasp in breaths but he swayed dangerously and Tommy guided him until he was laid on his back.

“You don’t deserve my mercy,” Tommy spit out but he fished out a netherite dagger that had been sheathed inside his boot and drove the metal into Dream’s throat. His gasps and pleads were silenced in an instant, his body went still. Dream was lucky Tommy never believed in unnecessary suffering or he would’ve let the man slowly choke to death.

_Dream was slain by TommyInnit._

The death message appeared in the minds of all the citizens of the server, signaling that Dream’s last life had been taken away. That his reign of chaos and tyranny was over at last. Tommy stared at the body, his own was numb and he felt shock settle on his shoulders like a blanket. This was always how things had to end if Tommy wanted the chance to live his life - for _anyone_ in L'Manburg to live their lives - but it didn’t make seeing the lifeless body of his enemy any easier.

Tommy cast the bloodied dagger to the side, disregarding the gasping cries and softer sniffles of the two remaining members of the Dream Team. He placed both his hands on warm metal over Dream’s unbeating heart and closed his eyes. Tommy breathed in slow, searching for the threads of magic just like he had practiced with Clara during the weeks of his meditation exercises.

It took a couple, long moments before the first golden threads of Dream’s inherent magic brushed by Tommy’s own. He grasped onto the strands, gathered them up inside his mind before gently tugging them free. They came loose easily, having no life source to hold onto anymore and seeking the thrum of power coming from Tommy.

Pale blue eyes shone golden as he opened his eyes. Tommy had never felt the true power of an admin before, obviously, and it was addicting. It was almost understandable how easily Dream had fallen prey to the power, it would take someone extremely level headed and morally sound to remain stable. Gold sunk into his hands, leaving sparks of magic to dance around his skin before settling. While the magic was addicting, it settled uncomfortably against the magic given to him by Clara but he tried not to focus too hard on it.

He wouldn’t keep it for longer than he had to.

Tommy stood up slowly, limbs still heavy with numbness and he was grateful for the steady hand on his shoulder. He smiled at Phil when he looked over and his father looked so proud of him that it made him want to curl in on himself. There was nothing Tommy longed more for than a nap right about now, but the soft sobs next to him proved he wouldn’t be getting any rest soon.

“I’m sorry, I really am,” Tommy started, not moving closer to the duo but his words were sincere. “I didn’t want it to end like this.” When he got nothing in reply, he grabbed the bow discarded on the ground and set off into L’Manburg with his family, getting no attempts to stop them from the group that had been called in by Dream. He thanked his goddess for the small things.

The trip further into the nation was surprisingly quiet, for the most part. Technoblade had been grumbling about traipsing in a nation they were both banned from in broad daylight since they had left. They had just passed his old embassy on the Prime Path when a familiar voice called out to them.

“Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice was barely above a whisper and Tommy turned around to see his oldest friend for the first time for the better part of two years. His eyes were immediately drawn to the sprawling scar that took up half of the boy’s face, a left over reminder of the horrors of Manburg. The explosion scar was more healed than it had been before but the skin still pulled uncomfortably against Tubbo’s frown. Deep bags rested underneath Tubbo’s eyes and Tommy wondered how long it had been since he had slept well.

“Hi, Tubbo,” Tommy said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Tubbo wore a worn down suit, the black fabric swallowing all the color from his face. Behind him, Fundy and Quackity emerged from the house they were in, both looking worse for wear. Fundy had an intimidating glint in his eyes and his stance was incredibly tense, nothing like the carefree hybrid he was before all the wars. Quackity was in a similar state but he seemed far more crazed than usual, his expression reminded Tommy of the one Technoblade would get before going into battle.

“You know you’re exiled right?” Quackity demanded, no sentiment in his words and Tommy bristled, scowling.

“Hi to you too, Big Q.” Tommy was thankful for the comforting presence of his brother and dad behind him as his mind screamed that this meeting was too soon. He wasn’t ready to confront the ones advocating his banishment, wasn’t sure if he’d ever be ready.

Fundy stepped forward, his ears pinned back by a familiar hat but his tail was curled around his leg, giving away the fact that he felt nervous. “He’s right, Tommy. You’re not welcome here.”

And wow. That hurt a lot more than Tommy thought it would and he couldn’t stop his step backwards. Tommy squared his shoulders, the words striking a nerve within his heart that he longed to be rid of. Fingernails cut into the skin of his palms as he clenched his hands and he could feel his anger and shame and self-hatred growing before a calming presence wrapped around his back. The presence was cool and familiar and Tommy knew it was Clara, that she was watching over him now and forever.

Tommy didn’t know why he had bothered to think L’Manburg would be different from the night he left. He should’ve expected none of its citizens to realize who the true villain of the server was, but Tommy was nothing without his neverending hope. It didn’t matter, in the grand scheme of things, because he had his family and Ranboo and Jordan and his goddess and the knowledge that he’s worth something. If these people want to continue to take their anger out on a child so be it, but he refused to be their scapegoat anymore.

“Technically I wasn’t even exiled, it was just on the table.”

“And then you ran away because you knew you were in the wrong!” Quackity’s voice was raspier than Tommy remembered and there was a large scar stretching from his top lip to beneath his eyes. It was a gruesome sight, the scar showed up two of Quackity’s teeth and looked extremely painful.

Tommy scoffed at the condescending words. “Look,” he started, “I’ve had an incredibly long day already and I’d really like to not get into another fucking argument right now. We’re just looking for Sam and we’ll be on our way.” He tried to turn around but Tubbo caught his arm before he could get far.

“Where were you?” Tubbo asked, voice small and frail and his heart mourned for the friendship they once had. “We looked for you for _months_.”

He sighed, gently shaking his arm out of Tubbo’s grasp. It seemed he wouldn’t be able to leave until they had this conversation. “It was obvious that you guys were gonna exile me, Tubs, so I left on my own terms instead of playing into Dream’s plans. I was traveling for a while, doing this and that, being a big man. You know me. I just came back a couple days ago.”

“And now you’re with them?” Tubbo glanced behind him at his family, anger rising through his friend’s eyes.

Tommy shook his head. “I’m not with anyone, Tubbo,” he corrected. “Dream’s dead, L’Manburg’s free and it’s time for me to live my life. I’ve spent years putting this nation before my own well-being and I’m ready for that to stop. Call that selfish if you want, but I’m fucking done playing the martry for people who don’t care about me.”

Tubbo looked like he had been struck, mouth hanging open and his eyes showed pain. “We do care about you, Tommy!” The boy tried to protest. “It’s just… You needed to be taught a lesson and exiling you was the only way Dream would get off my back and leave L’Manburg alone!”

“I needed to be taught a lesson. _Me_?” Tommy laughed bitterly, bile creeping up his throat and thoughts swirling faster than he could hold onto them. He couldn’t deal with this right now. Dream’s admin powers were still pressing uncomfortably against his own and it was throwing everything off. Tommy was sure he’d never be ready to have this conversation with Tubbo, with anyone in L’Manburg, but it seemed he didn’t get a choice in the matter.

“Creator above! I’m _so sorry_ I tried to be a fucking child for a few hours! I thought that, maybe, since Schlatt and Wilbur were gone I’d finally be able to have fun for a little bit but I was wrong! Do you know how common griefing is in this place, Tubbo?” Tommy’s voice was quite, deadly again as the vicious need for revenge clung to his bones with every new word. “It happens almost daily! My house was destroyed and robbed every goddamned day and I never threw a fucking tantrum about it! Dream didn’t care about George’s shityt vacation house! He just saw it as a way to use you against me!

“You didn’t have to let him boss you around, you could’ve stood up to him. But you didn’t. And _I’m_ the one that had to deal with the fallout, not you or anyone else in L’Manburg! So don’t preach from your throne that I needed a lesson when I was sixteen years old and traumatized!”

“You don’t get absolved from your crimes just because you’re a child!” Quackity butted in, lips curled up a snarl.

Tommy’s nerves felt like they were jumping out of his bones, the combination of magics inside him swirled around as a response to his rage and gold sparked from his hands. Clara’s mark was white hot against his skin and he had to focus on not lashing out at them in a way he’d regret.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, a calloused thumb rubbed the base of his neck in a calming movement. Guided by his brother’s calming technique, Tommy gulped down breaths in an attempt to steady his beating heart. He snapped his eyes open, not realizing that they had been closed in the first place.

“He doesn’t owe you shit,” Technoblade growled from behind him. “You let a child fight your wars and then abandoned him at the word of a tyrant!”

Quackity fumed but there was a hint of fear in his eyes at the sudden involvement of Techno’s. “Oh piss off!” The man snapped. “Like you haven’t forced him to fight!”

“You’re right. I let my anger and bloodlust take over me that day but I’ve regretted it ever since,” his brother said. “But at least I have the guts to make it up to him and be there for him, At least I’ve apologized which is more than I could say for all of you.”

“You don’t have any right to berate my son for your own mistakes,” Phil interrupted. This was something Tommy could get used to. It had been so long since any of his family had stood by up, had stood up for him and it made him feel invincible. “You’ve hurt our family enough, I won’t let you do any more damage.”

Armed with the knowledge that, even if he lost everyone else, he would always have his goddess and his family beside him, Tommy took a deep breath. That he had been chosen by a being of amazing power and kindness he was unsure he deserved. He would not let himself be put down by others anymore, even if that meant stripping them from his life.

“I will not apologize for who I am,” he seethed the person in front of him. He and Tubbo stared at each other, blue eyes on blue. “If you cannot accept that, that’s your problem, not mine. I have my purpose in life now and no one is gonna keep me from that. When you’ve pulled your head out of your asses and want to come talk to me, I’ll be at Techno’s.”

Tommy didn’t give the group any other opportunities to talk before he turned back the way they had originally been heading. To both his sides were Technoblade and Phil and, even as he turned his back on L’Manburg and those who used to be his family, his heart had never felt fuller.

The trio found Sam near the Holy Lands, a place Tommy hadn’t stepped foot in for so long and it felt weird to see it after becoming the champion of a god. Technoblade and Phil were a grounding presence throughout it all. Phil had thrown an arm around Tommy’s shoulders even though it was awkward due to the height difference, but he appreciated his father’s comfort. Their horses trotted besides them, hoofbeats sounding in time with each other.

Sam was working on a giant building and Tommy felt panic and revolution crawl through his skin at the sight. The building was enormous, larger than anything that had been built throughout Dream’s territory and it was made entirely out of blackstone, obsidian, and lava. It was a monstrosity in its entirety. When Sam noticed them, he leapt down from the wall he was working on into the river of water below.

“Hiya, Sam!” Tommy called out. The creeper hybrid was covered in soot and redstone debris and smelt like gunpowder but that was the usual for him.

“Hey, Tommy! And Technoblade and Philza,” Sam added on, though he didn’t look uncomfortable with their presence.

“What the hell are you building?” Tommy couldn’t help but ask. “It looks creepy as hell.”

Sam glanced back behind him to the structure and laughed but it was strained. “Oh, yeah. Dream paid me to build an impenetrable prison. But… I guess it doesn’t matter much now, does it?” The last part was trailed off, Sam obviously talking to himself before bouncing back to his normal self. “Well, who knows! We still might need it one day!”

Tommy grunted, rubbing the back of his beck in a nervous tic. “About that,” he paused, “About Dream, I mean.” Tommy trailed off, not sure how to go about this conversation. He knew Sam and Dream had been close since before he and Wilbur arrived in these lands, but Sam always seemed like a level-headed person capable of telling right from wrong.

Thankfully, he was saved from going any farther when Sam dipped down so they were at eye level - how the fuck was that guy so tall? Tommy thought Ranboo was tall but this guy was basically walking on stilts.

“You don’t have to explain it to me, Tomm,” Sam told him gently, sincerity in his green eyes. “The Dream I knew has been gone a while and he turned himself into a monster. He was hurting all of us, whether he realized it or not.”

Tommy let out a sigh of relief, muscles untensing at the confirmation that Sam didn’t hate him for killing Dream. He looked up at the mob hybrid.

“Can I ask you something?” At Sam’s nod, Tommy continued. “Do you care about this server? All of it, I mean.”

Sam cocked his head at the strange question but nodded anyways. “Of course. This server has been my home for years. It may have gone through some rough patches and some bad people, but I think we can all come back from it.”

“If you had the ability, would you protect these lands and everyone in its border?”

“I mean… I guess I would. Yeah. But, Tommy,” Sam tilted his head, staring down at Tommy who held steadfast in his questioning. “What’s this all about?”

“If I could make you the Admin of the DreamSMP, would you do it? And swear to everything that you won’t end up like Dream and that you’ll stop the server from falling into chaos again?”

“Tommy, what are you saying?” Sam asked. “You can’t just make people Admins.”

“Normally, yes,” Tommy nodded and held out his left wrist, removing the gleaming netherite gauntlet. He handed the armor piece to Phil, who took it without hesitation. While he rolled up his sleeves, revealing his champion’s mark, he said, “But I happen to be the champion of a very forgiving goddess who taught me how to take out the admin powers Dream had when he died so someone else could use them.”

Sam balked at the deep purple mark on Tommy’s arm, surprise etched onto his face. “What? Wait is this why you were gone so long?”

“I mean, kind of?” Tommy answered, though it was more a question than an answer. “I left because I was gonna be exiled anyways and then this happened and I wasn’t ready to come back yet.”

The creeper stared at Tommy for a minute and he could almost see the gears turning in the man’s head.

“So,” Sam started, hesitantly. “You’re telling me that you have the ability to transfer admin powers and you’re asking _me_ if I want them?”

Tommy shrugged. “Yeah.”

“But, why?”

“Well you’ve never stabbed me in the back for one,” Tommy had to ignore Technoblade’s flinch at his side. “You’ve never let power corrupt you and you always do your best to protect and help out people when they need it, no matter what side they were on. Plus, you’ve got mad redstone and building skills that I think will be useful in L’Manburg.”

Sam still looked hesitant. “But how do you know I won’t turn into another Dream.”

“I don’t,” Tommy answered honestly. “But I’ve been told I trust people too easily."

They were all silent for a while and Tommy fidgeted on his feet. The longer this took the more he felt like he had made the wrong decision, that maybe he should just keep the power for himself. But Tommy didn’t plan to stick around these parts for long, not when they were full of betrayal and heartache. Plus, the golden magic felt heavy in his chest as if it knew Tommy wasn’t its rightful owner.

“Alright.”

Sam’s sudden answer startled Tommy and his eyes flew to the other’s. The hybrid looked determined though, and Tommy took that as a good sign. He nodded, stepping closer to Sam and pulled his right arm closer to him. Tommy looked up at Sam before he did anything.

“I’m gonna be honest,” he admitted. “I have no idea if this is gonna hurt or not.”

“That’s fine. I trust you.”

Tommy pressed his fingertips to the inside of Sam’s wrist where his own mark would be on the opposite arm. He closed his eyes and searched for the heavy, golden magic. It sparked when he finally was able to reach it, tendrils of gold stretching across his arm almost playfully. Tommy ushered the magic to Sam.

As soon as the tendrils of power met Sam’s skin, the same golden particles from earlier spread out across their arms. A warm feeling spread throughout Tommy, the feeling of warming in the sun in a field and comforting hugs. It would seem the admin magic agreed that Sam was a good fit as well.

The last bit of magic seeped into Sam’s wrist and Tommy was left feeling as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. In the absence of the sparking power, a small, golden mark was left on Sam’s skin. It was a gold spiral, simple but elegant and Sam had wonder on his face. His green eyes were wide, mouth hanging open slightly as he rubbed the mark absentmindedly.

“How does it feel?” Tommy asked, moving his hands away now that the magic was fully out of him.

“Right,” Sam answered with no hesitation before looking up sheepishly, face flushed in embarrassment. “I just mean that it feels like it belongs, if that makes sense?” Tommy nodded, it was how he felt when he first got his champion mark, how he felt the first time he met Clara.

“Good! Well,” Tommy clapped the man on the arm and smiled brightly. “I’m putting L’Manburg in your hands! Don’t make me regret it!”

“I would never,” Sam said and he sounded so genuine that Tommy was taken aback. It wasn’t everyday that people on this server pledged to uphold the good. He trusted Sam, though, whether or not that was a good or bad idea.

They left the creeper hybrid after a few more words.

“Ready to go home yet, nerd?” Techno asked as they walked away and Tommy groaned dramatically.

“Absolutely. I need a fucking nap right now.”

Tommy squawked as he was suddenly picked up, limbs flailing against Phil’s hold. Technoblade chuckled in front of them. “Stop laughing, bitch!” he demanded, crossing his arms as he got settled behind Phil on his horse. “I didn’t ask to be manhandled!”

They trekked on. Tommy laid his head against his dad’s back, eyes drooping as the peace lulled him to sleep. He felt more safe than he ever had before and it was a feeling he could get used to.

“You did well today, mate,” his father said, his voice rumbling where Tommy’s face was pressed up against his back. Tommy’s smile was unabashed, a soft, peaceful thing that hadn’t seen the light of day since the first days his family had found him.

And Tommy could feel the pride radiating off of Clara’s presence and he could breathe a little easier, a little clearer. He wasn’t whole or happy, not yet, and he wouldn’t be for a very long time. But it was a start.

His future starts now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and felt like that was a satisfying end to the series! This ended up looking a lot different than it did when I was imaging it but I feel like it was a good way to end! Tommy did what he had to and got the closure he needed in order to truly move on! I know it's not super action-filled but *shrugs* Let me know what you thought about it in the comments!!
> 
> If you liked this series, I do have another long fic planned as well as some oneshots so if you wanna be updated on those, my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cracklesnapple1) would be the best place for that! The new fic will involve Business Bay, lots of BAMF Tommy, and plenty of fantasy/video game elements! 
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for reading this series! It started off as just an excuse to write some angst and then turned into this beast of a series but you're support has been insane. There have been a couple times where I got super stuck but you're comments and kudos helped me keep the motivation for writing. 
> 
> Love you all and I look forward to seeing you in future fics! <3


End file.
